Various types of tethering devices have been used in the past to prevent horses from straying far from a hitching post. Typically, one end of a rope is attached to a halter on the horse. The other end of the rope is simply tied to the hitching post. The rope may be fastened with a bull snap in a loop about the hitching post. Should the horse pull on the rope and exceed the rope's breaking point, the horse is likely to become erratic, jump about the neighboring environment and become injured.